Remake:Vegeta Vs Vegeta
by Vegetachik
Summary: *OLD. This the remake of my Vegeta Vs Vegeta.A more in depth story of Vegeta's good side and Vegeta's evil side when he is cut in half and two Vegetas are running around.If you liked the first one, you'll love this.
1. new invader

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, but one can dream.  
  
*Alrighty, Yes I am back to writing again. Vegetachik is back, but this is only a remake. The first Vegeta vs Vegeta was my first attempt to write a story and in all honesty...it was not that great or well-written, so I hope that this remake is more action-packed, invigorating, and entertaining to read.  
  
Vegeta Vs Vegeta: The Remake  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bulma had dragged me to Kakerotto's house again. The simplistic joys of this planet were still such a mystery to me. How could sitting around, eating cooked meat and talking be considered entertaining? Sometimes I'm so ashamed to be seen trudging around with these earthlings; Bulma with her tight clothes and fake laugh, she puts on a show of imitation to act like she belongs in the "crowd." I must ask myself, why would one want to be accepted in a society such as the human race? I look at Bulma and wonder why an intelligent, beautiful girl would lower herself to such material things like clothing and personal objects to fit in this superficial and totally blind and colorless race? And what amazes me even more is Kakerotto. Ah yes, the brain-dead wannabe human. Nothing disgusts me more than his smug, happy face, his annoying stupid laugh, and his desperate attempt to act human when with friends, and then explode into a fiery power- rage while in battle, attempting to become Saiyajin. There are so many times I just look at the faces of these cheery, peace-loving earthlings and feel like I can burst at any moment from the sick amount joy that surrounds them. God, there's Tien with his third eye like goddamn Buddha who sees all, when really he judges and curses others just like everyone else. Yamcha, the jock, muscle-brained human with the power-level of an ant. Then there's Trunks, my son from the future. I saw his strength against Cell, and yes, I'll say that I was quite impressed at certain parts, but his attitude is just as bad as Kakerotto's. Choutzu...I'm not even going to attempt my views on that thing, let's see...I wonder where the hard-ass Namek is? He-  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!" The dim-wit Kakerotto called. "You sure are spacin.' Want some baby-backs?"  
  
I close my eyes and pray for something, anything to get me out of this barbeque.  
  
"No, Kakerotto..unless, of course, they are off the back of a real human child." I tried to answer as politely as possible, indeed.  
  
Kakerotto's mouth hung open for a second and then he laughed. "Oh Vegeta. I can never get sick of you and your humor."  
  
How? I found myself wondering again. How can a person have such different characteristics? Kakerotto and Goku. Kakerotto the super- saiyajin, the one who fought Frieza until they were both raw and bloody; bursting into rages against Cell and breaking Nappa's back. Goku: loving father to his brat Gohan and wonderful husband to his wife. It really must have been an earthling thing because almost of all of them were like it. Bursting in rage at one second and then back to laughing, be fair and merry the next. Perhaps all these humans and earth dwellers were associated with that one mental disease I had once heard of..what was it.bipolar-  
  
What?! I whipped around toward the east and stared into the sky. I had felt a disturbance in mind; a great power level. I glanced at the others, yes, they had felt it, too. My excitement and anxiety began to build. A battle? Oh I could only be so lucky. This power had definitely gotten me out of Kakerotto's little picnic and now it could even lead to a possible battle! My fists were balled into tight knots with anticipation as I rose from the picnic table. I wipe some dirt from my thumb and turned to Kakerotto who stood with a look of firm rigidity.  
  
"Guys! Let's go!"  
  
He took off from the ground into the sky. Chi-Chi and Bulma bellowed after us as rose from the grass.  
  
"We felt a power, Mom!" Gohan yelled down to her. "We're just going to check it out!"  
  
I took off after Kakerotto and the others shortly followed. The power we felt grew stronger as we neared and I swirled around a little with building anticipation.  
  
"Perhaps Cell has come back?" I yelled up to Kakerotto. "Maybe some relatives of Frieza?"  
  
I heard Kakerotto laugh. "Haven't had a good fight in a while, huh?" He called back. "Well, hopefully it'll be peaceful."  
  
I let some air out of my mouth skeptically. What an idiot. What kind of freaking saiyajin would want to meet a peaceful alien? It's always fun to at least sniff out the anger and frustrations of a newcomer. Hey, it's kind of like an initiation things with saiyajins, we sniff you, you sniff us, we push you, you push back, boom, you're dead. Kakerotto just doesn't understand it. But now I didn't have anytime to think, because up in the distance there floated a being.  
  
On closer inspection the beast floated there with two large beefy arms. He had leathery gray skin, large yellow eyes, and stained jagged teeth that stuck out like non-other. He had bladed armor covering his whole body and muscles that rippled out from beneath the blades. He grinned a drooling sneer as we all approached.  
  
"Real peaceful looking, eh?" I muttered smugly.  
  
Kakerotto stood defiantly in the air and crossed his arms. The other "Z" fighters floated up around us and stared.  
  
"Hello, friend." The earth saiyajin said cautiously. "Just visiting I hope."  
  
The giant creature bowed and raised up his enormous head. He scratched a patch of red that protruded from his skull and grinned.  
  
"Tell me boy," he said in a deep muddy voice, "have you ever heard of the Saiyajin?"  
  
My stomach flip-flopped and I could feel the others flinch. What the hell was this alien up to?  
  
"Yeah," Kakerotto said slowly. "I am one."  
  
The yellow eyes widened on the beast, but he showed no other sign of surprise.  
  
"Well then you know about their trading ways."  
  
Kakerotto nodded and I flew forward.  
  
"What the hell are you getting at? What is your being here have anything to do with the way we traded?"  
  
His mouth widened even more, revealing rows and rows of graying teeth.  
  
"I'm Uragiru. After Frieza and his men were destroyed by, what I heard, a saiyajin, King Cold sent me out to continue on with the trade, or in other words, planet destroying. So, here I am.on earth, a planet that the Saiyajins were supposed to have taken care of years ago but for some odd reason, it never happened. Now I must destroy it, take all the minerals, and be on my merry way.so why don't' 'ya'll' just sit down there and wait for the big bang and flash of lights."  
  
The fighters started forward growling like they usually do, but stopped as Kakerotto spoke again.  
  
"But we defeated Frieza and Vegeta destroyed all of the base. Why do you still want to destroy us?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. He was still trying to keep peace after the "bad guy" swore to destroy us. Knowing this Uragiru's type, he may have looked stupid, but I had an idea that he had already thought of that. He knew that he didn't really need to destroy us, but saying that he worked for Frieza made him look less greedy. I knew full well that he would destroy Earth, take all the minerals, and trade it off for a nice big bundle of wealth for himself. Working for Frieza was just a cover-up, an excuse. Of course, I was happy to explain all this to him and the dumb earthlings.  
  
"Quite the smart one, huh?" Uragiru spat. "I've seen ya before. You're the Saiayjin prince, Vegeta. Clever little bastard ya are."  
  
I cracked my knuckles and floated forward.  
  
"So, we are going to attack, right?" I grinned. As usual, Kakerotto sighed and nodded. "Good, now who gets the first shot?" 


	2. cutting edge battle

Chapter 2  
  
Of course, who else would get the first shot? Kakerotto. It didn't surprise me much, just really pissed me the hell off. Looking on the brighter side, though, I could now see Uragiru's fighting abilities. If Kakerotto failed, then I would surely succeed after watching the battle and noting Uragiru's attacks and moves. But for now, perhaps I would just stay on the ground and watch.  
  
As usual, Kakerotto started the fight without turning super-saiyajin. The modest bastard always tried to use the smallest amount of energy before bringing out the big guns. Most people would see this as a modest attempt not to show off, but I knew the saiyajin mind. He just loved the surprise value when the golden hair sweeps up and the usually black eyes turn a brilliant green. I always found it funny how I normally understood Kakerotto more than he did.  
  
Now wasn't the time to evaluate the mind of the numbskull, though. He floated in the air facing the large, gray ogre. In the sunlight, Uragiru's blades and armor shimmered brightly, making him a very visible target. Obviously Kakerotto had noticed this advantage because in a flash motion, his foot connected with the unprotected side of the beast. Uragiru coughed up some spit and flew back, but was on the attack immediately. He upper cut Kakerotto in the chin and sent him flying through the air. Kakerotto flew with it, distancing himself from the enemy and suddenly blasted into a swirl of gold and rebounded toward Uragiru. Uragiru was quick to react, but not quick enough. The golden saiyajin appeared under one of Uragiru's blades and sent him an enormous kick to his ribs. This time blood flew from the beast's mouth, but he brought an armored arm down on Kakerotto's head. Dazed and disoriented, Kakerotto shook his head, but Uragiru kicked him hard in the side and sent him flying through the air. Growls and groans of anger erupted from the Earth fighters.  
  
"We should help him!" Krillin yelled. But the ever confident boy Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No! He'll pull through!"  
  
I could see the others nodding and trying to convince themselves that he was correct, but their doubt couldn't be hidden. I didn't believe the boy either. Kakerotto's energy had decreased greatly due to only three blows. The super-saiyajin was quicker than Uragiru, but the beast's strength was monstrous. Possibly two more blows would definitely knock Kakerotto on his ass. I could only wonder if he knew this himself. The answer came quite suddenly.  
  
A golden streak jetted toward Uragiru. The gray monster grinned and raised up two bladed arms. He muttered something and a brilliant yellow light shot out from his mouth, making Kakerotto change his direction and fly in from behind. Uragiru began to turn around, but too slowly, the lower class saiyajin's foot connected with the beast's shoulder blade. The "Z" fighters cheered, but it quickly turned to angry groans as Uragiru slammed the back of his large head into Kakerotto's forehead. I clenched my fists. I had an urgent feeling that I would have to sub in for Kakerotto soon. He was loosing air and exhaustion was evident on his face. I warned myself to watch out for those fists of Uragiru's. I knew that perhaps less hits would have me down, because I knew I was smaller than Kakerotto. I wasn't even that much smaller, and I wasn't weaker than him or anything. Kakerotto's weight and height were the only things keeping him conscious now.  
  
Uragiru's attacks and speed now matched Kakerotto's.....which was very unfortunate for the low class saiyajin when one of the blades drew back and sliced open Kakerotto's face. I now noted the sharpness of blades, too. As Kakerotto tried to clear the blood out of his eyes, Uragiru appeared behind and got him in a headlock. Kakerotto, blinded and suffocating, could only grab at the sleek blades of the gray beast.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" I yelled.  
  
I blasted up to super-saiyajin and flew up toward the diminishing battle. I heard my idiot son call up to me to stop, but I ignored him. I clasped my hands together and slammed them into Uragiru's head. He released the weakling and flew into the ground below. Kakerotto massaged his throat and powered down to his usual dark haired form.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta," he said with a scratchy voice.  
  
I sneered. "You were doing pitiful, so I had to step in."  
  
Below us Uragiru stood in the settling dust and glared up at us. He cracked a large toothy grin.  
  
"Good, good!" He yelled gruffly. "A chance to fight the Saiyajin prince, the one that Freeza cherished so much, yet loved to torture so much. It's not like I pledge loyalty to that ice-jin, but I'm not too fond of traitors, sooo, you're screwed."  
  
I barked a laugh. "You, not liking traitors? You say that you work for Freeza even though he's quite dead."  
  
I laughed some more but was cut short as the large ogre flew at me. His speed was no match for mine, of course. I was smaller than Kakerotto, smarter, and stronger. This victory would be too easy. I formed an energy ball in my palm and hollered my attack, "Big bang!"  
  
Uragiru's face was priceless. The surprised look of dread was always the best expression to see on one's opponent's face. The energy grazed his face leaving the usually dark gray a purplish raw color. I grinned more a rushed at him with amazing speed. He growled and flew back creating his own yellow energy in one clawed hand. I easily dodged it as it was hurled at me, but perhaps I shouldn't have been so focused on avoiding it, because he appeared behind me and slammed his fists into my head. For a moment or two my world was spinning, black spots and shining stars swirled around in my vision. I had underestimated the size and strength and his hands alone. One giant, clawed hand was a little bit bigger than my head.  
  
I was now floating side ways in the air trying to clear my head as it pounded. I heard the others below gasp and yell something and just in time, I avoided a razor blade that came slashing toward my head. I jumped back in the air and landed beside Kakerotto. He seemed to be trying to regain some energy as if he were going into battle again. I growled angrily.  
  
"You might as well not even bother," I told him. "I will finish him off and you can just go home and relax!"  
  
I took off at the enemy again as the low class idiot yelled after me to stop. Uragiru sneered maliciously and floated there, glaring at me with his yellow eyes. As I neared him at top speed he ducked suddenly and kicked up in the air knocking all the air from the lungs. All I saw then was an insanely gleaming smile and then he disappeared. I turned a foggy stare back to Kakerotto, but he was turning this way and that trying to locate the monster. Deep inside I hoped that my efforts had scared him away, but I knew that he was gathering some more energy and strategizing another plan. But, my idea was only half right. Uragiru's "plan" wasn't strategic at all.....he just took advantage of my second of weakness, which was all he needed.  
  
All I know is that as the expression on Kakerotto and the other's faces changed as a dark shadow loomed over me, my stomach sank and a cold dread swept over me. Luckily, it hurt for just a second, then, I knew nothing.  
  
.............  
  
"I just can't believe it. I can't believe he's still, well, alive." A voice spoke faintly.  
  
I didn't even bother to open my eyes. All I felt was confusion. I had no idea what had just happened. I could barely even think of who I was, but as consciousness came back to me, a clear recognition of the voices and situation began to develop.  
  
"How did you guys get Uragiru away?" Another voice asked.  
  
"Didn't you see it from the lookout Dende?"  
  
"No," the young voice spoke again. "I was already on my way over here. I totally hurried over here when Vegeta's energy completely vanished, and when I arrived, Uragiru was gone."  
  
A new deeper voice spoke. I recognized it as the Namek Piccolo's voice. "Well, we all got pretty preoccupied when he attacked Vegeta. I believe he just got bored when we ignored him and tended Vegeta. I don't think any of us could concentrate on Uragiru when Vegeta got cut in half."  
  
Cut in half??!!  
  
NICE VEGETA  
  
I sat up suddenly and collided heads with Goku. It was like hitting an extremely immense brick wall. I laid back down again and massaged my forehead groaning. I heard some of the others become silent with a possible notion that I might be disturbed by something, but what had Piccolo said? Cut in half? I blindly began to check myself to see if I had any injuries or pieces of organ and skin missing. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. All of the other fighters stared with an almost excited expression. I knew something was wrong most immediately. Normally, had there been earthlings staring at me with that disgruntled expression, I would have blown up in rage and started to attack them, but, it seemed that I was only worried about my injuries.  
  
"I feel quite whole," I muttered to myself. "I look whole."  
  
I glanced at Goku and he was grinning sheepishly. I blinked with confusion as he slowly pointed next to me. By his expression and the other's silence, I dreaded looking next to me. The irony! I, Vegeta, the one with the mountainous confidence didn't want to look next to him. That was yet another thing that told me I wasn't quite myself. I took a deep breath and turned slowly to my left. Lying right next me was the exact replica of myself.  
  
I had my arms around Goku's neck so fast that he fell back with ghastly surprise. My heart was pounding and my cheeks began to burn at my sudden lack of confidence. I released the large saiyajin's neck and brushed myself off with an attempted a look of princely ego that was not in the vicinity of my mind. My hands shook and I looked at the other Vegeta with complete confusion. And then, to my utmost horror, this prince's eyes snapped open. I flew back and hid behind Goku as we watched with terror....or at least, as I watched in terror. The others stared at him with the same fascination as they did to me, but this saiyajin leapt to his feet.  
  
"What the hell are you dumbasses staring at?!"  
  
I whimpered slightly and shrank behind Goku even more. This Vegeta turned on us. His eyes were black and soulless, with no emotion. A dark shadow seemed to loom around him, yet, an air of strong arrogance and ego resonated from him as well. He seemed to be craning his neck to get a better look at me.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?" He growled.  
  
"Well...." Krillin began to answer, but this maniacal Vegeta snapped him a glare so fast that the small human slowly shrank back from him.  
  
"You!" He yelled, pointing at Goku and me.  
  
"Me?" We both replied stupidly pointing to ourselves.  
  
"The one who looks like me only with a dumber expression. What's going on here?"  
  
I shook my head and trembled. The only thing I could do was stammer and shake, spouting nonsensical gibberish. This Vegeta became extremely enraged and swung his arm toward the ground sending dust and rocks flying in every direction.  
  
"I do not have time for your stupidity! I have an enemy to defeat and you're in my god damn way!"  
  
He pointed at me and his fingertips began to glow yellow. I let out a small yelp and hid behind Goku even more. Goku stood up tall before the mad prince and stared him down. The mere presence of this statue-like saiyajin bearing down on the evil Vegeta set him off.  
  
"KAKEROTTO! HOW DARE YOU STAND BEFORE ME LIKE THIS!!"  
  
With a scream of rage, Vegeta took off at Goku and began swinging rapidly. He yelled curses and threats, but Goku easily managed to dodge all of his attacks. The crazed actions of the evil prince began to tire him out and Goku, sensing his weakness, slammed one fist into the side of his head. The wild siayjain staggered for a moment and fell forward. He tried to steady himself, but Goku cracked the side of his hand against the tyrant's neck and he dropped down cold. Everyone stared with stupefied stares and then slowly turned to me. The many eyes bearing down on me made me feel small and childish.  
  
"Hehe," I said pathetically. "What do you know, one good, one evil."  
  
Some of the other fighters smiled and shook their heads. Goku leaned over and lifted the evil Vegeta on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's get the, um, the Vegetas back to Capsule Corp. and then we'll figure things out from there."  
  
The others agreed and prepared themselves for flight, but I could only stare at the ground. I had figured out that with two separate minds of Vegeta, we both had our strength and weaknesses. This evil Vegeta had all the confidence, ego, rage, and I had any of the kindness, fear, and intelligence that Vegeta had. I really wished that I didn't, though, because the others, quite unaware that Vegeta had the mind of a genius, didn't know that combining us back together was virtually impossible.  
  
* Phew! Wow, this chapter took long enough for.....and I don't even think it's that long either. Well, if you like this story better than the original so far, let me know. Please review! 


	3. plans

Chapter 3  
  
NICE VEGETA  
  
I understood clearly that the earth fighters needed to fly to capsule corp., but I also knew that they expected me to raise up my chi and lift off with them, but that would not be happening. I gripped the ground and stayed planted to the dirt. Goku stared down at me quizzically as the crazed Vegeta slung over one shoulder.  
  
"What's the hold up, Vegeta?" He asked.  
  
I dropped my head bashfully. A sheepish grin crept across my lips and I laughed weakly.  
  
"I....err....can't exactly fly."  
  
The deafening silence that followed caused my humility to rise.  
  
"Of course you can fly," Piccolo boomed impatiently. "You have flown millions of times."  
  
I shook my head childishly and looked up at his green face.  
  
"Not precisely," I replied. "We have flown millions of times. He has flown millions of times," I added pointing at the evil Vegeta. "Alas, I am not brave enough. Flying at such heights is not possible."  
  
Piccolo's cat-like eyes narrowed and he hastily grabbed me around the waist and flew off into the air. The others quickly followed. The ground below became more and more distant and my stomach sank. Too high, it was much too high. I couldn't bear it! I closed my eyes and clung to the namek's strong arms.  
  
After what seemed for hours, I felt us begin to descend and I slowly opened my eyes to capture the wonderful view of my home below. We landed and I nearly sank to my knees with happiness as the ground met my feet. I turned to others.  
  
"I guess we should just go in," I said, "but I don't think that Bulma will be too pleased to see me....err....us."  
  
We all turned to stare at the Vegeta hanging over Goku's shoulder. The tall saiyajin shrugged and grinned.  
  
"Maybe we should all just go in and explain to Bulma what happened. Well, just all of us except for the Vegetas. It could be kinda a shock to her if they both came storming in."  
  
I nodded and agreed, so inside we went. I wandered over to the large couch in the front room and watched Goku lay the unconscious prince on the couch across from me. My stomach flipped uneasily, which was obviously noted by Goku.  
  
"If he wakes up....yell."  
  
The large group moved into the kitchen and left me alone with my crazed self. I shifted uncomfortably so as not to be staring straight at myself. The fact that I had just recently been cut in half was making my stomach churn, but the most unusual thing was that I survived, but was also reborn. Although, I hadn't really been reborn, because I had always existed, though, suppressed by the rage and hate that ruled in the other Vegeta. So, now my brain was spinning. If there were now two Vegetas, did we have two separate souls? If one died, would the other perish, like Piccolo and Kami? I wondered if one of our bodies carried the soul or if we now were two completely people? I suddenly found the urge to go into one of Bulma's labs and do many scientific projects concerning the matter. Maybe I could just pick up the wild Vegeta and—  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
I turned and faced the most beautiful face ever. My heart soared at the mere sight of this blue haired, blue eyed angel. Never before had I noticed or gazed at the simple beauty of this creature. How could I never have noticed before?  
  
She made her way over to me and sat down slowly. Her eyes never left mine, nor did I ever look away. My mouth was dry and I found it nearly impossible to speak. She smiled kindly and began to run her hands down my arms and around my waist. She seemed to be checking for injuries. Her fingers scratched through my hair as if searching for a large wound. She found nothing and sat back grinning and shaking her head.  
  
"Unbelievable," she muttered. She turned to the others and regained her haughty, strict nature. "How the hell did he survive this?"  
  
Everyone smiled at her usual brash demands.  
  
"Like Goku had said before, I arrived at the scene just in time to heal Vegeta before his life completely left him," Dende explained.  
  
"Well, what I'd like to know is how do we fix it?" Krillin asked.  
  
We looked to Bulma. Her eyes narrowed and she sighed.  
  
"Why must I think of everything?" She demanded. Calming herself quickly, she flattened some folds in her skirt and clasped her hands together. "First I must do some tests," she explained. "I'll see if it is possible to combine the two together. But while I do that, what will you guys do about the Uragiru problem? I mean, at one moment we're having a nice picnic, then you guys had to run off to fight and save the world, then Vegeta gets CUT IN HALF! Can't this planet ever have a peaceful moment!"  
  
Everyone in the room had instinctively backed away from the angry woman. It wasn't uncommon of her to throw these fits, but it seemed much more frightening in this form I was in now.  
  
"Well," we all looked at Trunks who had spoken for the first time. I could tell that he had been extremely shaken up at the events that had occurred. "I suggest that we just take it easy and allow Bulma to figure out this problem first. We should just keep our eyes and ears open for anything concerning Uragiru and not go looking for him."  
  
A wave of relief seemed to flow through all the fighters.  
  
"I like that idea. No need to go looking for trouble, it usually finds us," Yamcha said with a small laugh.  
  
"So it's a agreed then?" Piccolo said. "We go our separate ways until we can get a hold of each other and battle Uragiru."  
  
"Yes, but what about Bulma?" Goku asked. "I don't really feel safe leaving Bulma and, um, good Vegeta with, err, bad Vegeta."  
  
Trunks stepped forward. "With the Vegetas split in half, aren't the powers cut, too? I think that with me here, it should be enough to take down the other Vegeta if he wakes up and loses it. Besides, this Vegeta here can probably take him, too." Trunks added that last bit with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah," Krillin jumped in. "Besides, if they need your help here, they can just call you, Goku, and you can instant transport yourself here."  
  
Goku felt that this plan was good enough and he smiled and waved good bye to everyone. With two fingers to his head and his arm around Gohan they shimmered and disappeared. Eventually Tien and Choutzu left, as did Piccolo and Dende. Before Yamcha left, he turned to Bulma. "If you do need any help, just give me a call."  
  
He smiled, turned, and walked out the door. As he left, I felt a slight flare of jealousy and disgust, but it quickly diminished as Bulma's hand slid into mine. Her face inched closer and closer to mine and I began to sweat.  
  
"Vegeta, we need to go to the lab for some testing. It won't be bad or anything, it'll be quick and painless."  
  
My trusting peaceful side of me believed her completely. I felt that I could follow her and trust her any day, but my smarter clever side knew better. When she muttered the quick and painless, that sounded quite to similar to Frieza's words before he had killed me. If I had pledged my allegiance to him, I would have lived and felt no more pain. The terms quick and painless were words used during battles or torture. My stomach sank and churned as Bulma tried reassure that this testing would be painless, but I allowed her to lead me to one of the labs as Trunks carried the other saiyajin prince.  
  
Down in the lab, Bulma strapped down the crazed Vegeta with leather material that would never hold him down if he were awake. I sat up on another lab table and watched. She turned to her son as she buttoned her white lab coat, making her look more respectable and professional than ever.  
  
"Trunks, could you go up to the top floor in the medicinal room and get a bottle of Hemocilobyn? It's a tranquilizer in an orangeish-yellow bottle."  
  
Our purple-haired son nodded eagerly and left the lab. Bulma turned to me and automatically saw the semi-hidden terror on my face.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, this won't be bad at all. Only some tests, that's all."  
  
I tried to smile, but it only came out as a smirk. The whole area and environment of this doctor lab made me feel so uneasy. The walls of needles and drugs in bottles and sharp, pointy instruments were not comforting. I could clearly see now why Goku would always go crazy at the sight of a needle. Of course, this could only be an overreaction. I breathed in deeply and exhaled. This actually helped calm my heart a little, but was quickly stopped. What I mean is my heart actually stopped dead at the sight of what was before me. My throat froze and I could only stare, not blinking as the other Vegeta stirred as his eyes snapped open. Bulma slowly turned to look at. I could only make little un-audible squeaks as the leather straps around his arms and legs easily snapped off.  
  
EVIL VEGETA  
  
Their voices were so goddamn loud, how could they think that I would not wake up? It was tough keeping my eyes closed and my body relaxed as they strapped me down, but without that fruit Trunks around, I could easily destroy my other half and have my way with the attractive Bulma. And now I had my chance.  
  
Oh the look the of pure terror on my idiot twin's face was a keeper. The expression of stupid terror and shock thrilled me so much! The leather straps easily broke off against the strength of my extremely invincible muscles. I grinned as sinisterly as I could, which was not hard at all, and I leapt up from the weak lab table. I cracked my gloved hands together and sneered. The girl, Bulma, wore an expression of horrified disbelief. This enthralled me. I reached out and grabbed her thin wrist. Her screams and cries made me much more excited. But, my joy was quickly cut short as the dimwit neared me.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, dumbass?" I hissed.  
  
He blinked several times and continued forward. "L-let her go." He stammered.  
  
My rage boiled up suddenly. My blood pulsed through my veins and anger throbbed through my head. Yes, this was the saiyajin emotion, this was the strength and power that coursed through all of the real saiyajin's blood, and this was what would finish off all the weak earthlings of this planet. My slow, stupid counter part would now learn this.  
  
Who was he to stand up to me? Did he think he was a big man. I'd ask him later. Wait, no I wouldn't, because he was going to be dead now! My rage was burning stronger than ever and scowled at this moronic poser with his innocent, big eyes and sad expression. How dare he look like me and talk like me, but in all other ways be nothing like me?!  
  
"Fool!" I growled ferociously. He staggered back. "That's right!" I yelled as I threw the blue-haired girl away from me. Watching my foolish half stumbled and fall backwards away from me was most satisfying.  
  
I grabbed his flailing wrists and punched him hard in his face. He whimpered and curled up. As if that would protect him!  
  
"Get up you piece of shit!!" I roared. "It's only fun if I can beat the hell out a victim who at least fights me!"  
  
I kicked him in his stomach as hard as I could. The weakling's face scrunched up and he coughed and gagged. The cowering woman behind me whimpered and sobbed. She feared for his life, but she was next.  
  
I looked back down at my shaking, gasping victim. He lay there with his eyes squeezed shut, not even attempting to fight back. This disgusted me. What a sorry excuse for a Sayajin.  
  
"You're worse than that coward Kakerotto!" I hollered. I could feel my burning rage returning. This scum at my feet would receive the most torturous beating ever!  
  
I raised my foot up and prepared to bring it down perfectly onto the center of ribs. His splintering cracking bones would be heard throughout the building. I ran my tongue across my lips as I raised my foot up higher, aiming it perfectly. Of course, I knew the perfect spots of torture for I was a genius and expert at fighting. My foot came flying down at the squirmy bastard but was suddenly stopped. A slight diversion, but no matter. I slowly turned to my purple haired son and grinned toothily as I glanced down and saw my sleek, white boot resting on the flat edge of his sword blade.  
  
"Ok, father," he said sarcastically. "How about you just lay down on that lab table so we can combine you back together with your other half."  
  
WHAT?! This little shit actually thought he could talk to me as if I were some little brat, child? He was my brat son, but not for long. I was almost becoming blinded now as rage flooded through me. My fists clenched as tight as possible and my teeth clenched.  
  
"How about I just strap you down to that table and rip out all of your organs?" I hissed.  
  
Trunks stood and glared defiantly. This increased my anger. Did he think he could just stand there and defy me? I wouldn't stand for it. No way! He would pay dearly!!  
  
I lunged at his throat. He blocked? NOOOO!!! It would-not-happen!! I spun around and kicked out. He swept my foot up so that I landed on my back against the dirty floor! I screamed in rage and leapt back up to my feet. I had the balance of a cat. I had the best balance in the universe. I had the best posture, best glare, best speeches, and best power! This little shit head would not beat me. No chance in HELL!! I swung my fist forward. Yes, my powerful fist would easily sink deep into this traitorous, half saiyajin's face. But....wait....WHAT?!?! HE CAUGHT IT! Spit flew from my mouth as I roared with rage.  
  
"You half-breed crap!!" I screamed. I brought my head back as far as it would go and flung it forward. My innocent little son would be drinking his own blood as my rock-hard head would go through his little weak one. The force of my mighty muscles and immensely strong skull would be way too much for him to handle!  
  
BOOM!! My vision suddenly became blurred and red liquid slowly ran into my eyes. As my eyes began lose their sight, I saw Trunk's knee lower. His knee!! He had blocked my attack with his fucking knee!! I wasn't defeated...no way....not yet. Never. As then my consciousness left me. He would pay....later.  
  
Yes! Done with chapter 3. I always love doing the evil Vegeta sections. He's so fun depict. Well if you liked that one, please review. The next chapter should be up soon so don't worry. 


	4. Two minds

Chapter 4  
  
Nice Vegeta  
  
I shook as I massaged my bruised stomach and cleared my throbbing head. My kind-hearted son grabbed my evil self roughly his armor and tossed him up on a lab table. He then walked over and helped me up. Holding up several bottles of light orange vials and grinning he handed them to his mother.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath. The whole incident had shaken her. Her hands trembled and her wrist that was grabbed by the evil prince began to become bruised and swollen. She placed the vials of tranquilizer on an iron table next to the lab cot. She turned her back to us and her shoulders shook. I turned to my son and we stared at each other uncomfortably. Quietly I walked over and to her and placed my hands around her. Her blue eyes widened and she slowly leaned against me.  
  
"I thought we were done for," she whispered.  
  
The terror and weariness in her voice practically made my heart break. I thought what it would be like if I had lost Bulma or my son. When I was whole, it never really bothered me much. My emotions were frozen and better left uncovered, but now my eyes were opened and my heart was reborn. I cared for Bulma and Trunks so much and I would never forgive myself if it was my fault that they got hurt or killed. But I knew that there was only one way I could get control over myself and make sure no one hurt them; I would have to allow Bulma to fuse myself with myself.  
  
I watched as she and Trunks inserted half a dozen needles into my crazed self. They strapped him down with iron bars and the remaining leather straps.  
  
"He should be out for about three hours, then we'll pump him up with the other six needles," Bulma explained happily.  
  
She sat at a large iron computer console and tapped busily at the buttons and levers. Large iron arms and small metal domes began to swirl around the unconscious Vegeta's head. Lights flashed as if they were taking pictures or his head and the wires buzzed noisily. Normally, I would of have no idea what this machine was, but now that I had gained all of Vegeta's intelligence, I understood that this was a mind probe. It took X-rays of his brain waves, emotions, IQ, and the overall image of his brain. It was so impressive to see this machine at work mainly because it was so complex and immense, but also because Bulma had created all on her own. What a genius invention!  
  
A nearby monitor screens began to flicker and suddenly several images and different views of his brain appeared. Bulma looked them over and then smiled mischievously at me. She indicated that I take a seat close to my evil half so the machine would have the opportunity to capture my brain waves. Uneasily, I agreed.  
  
"Wow, would you come see this?" Bulma said to Trunks and me after the process had ended.  
  
We all peered at the many monitor screens as Bulma began to point out our differences. She glanced at the evil Vegeta's brain and then to mine.  
  
"See this?" She said as she signified the color differences in our brains. She was correct. His brain had some slight blue tints, but was mainly covered in bright pink areas turning into deeper shades of red and burgundy. It almost looked like angry explosions and storms on the planet Jupiter. "The blue area should be the neutral, un-emotional area, but there is hardly any of that on his mind at all. The red and pinks are all like an infected area. This is one chemically unbalanced guy. It's just rage and hatred. But here...." She pointed to a tiny dark yellow area. "This is his intelligence. Practically none." She added with a laugh.  
  
"Now look at this," she motioned over to my brain. It had many different areas where the blue hovered here and there, but throughout most of it was a deep yellow to light orange. There was one tiny spot of pink and many shades of dark, dark green. Bulma nodded. "You have a healthy range of blue...that shows why you're usually pretty calm until you're completely terrified. Now the majority of your brain is the yellow and orange. That is all intelligence..... in fact," Bulma's brow furrowed as she thought about this vision before her. "This is practically beyond genius," she muttered. She and Trunks looked at me. Trunks seemed impressed, but a slow almost envying expression crept across my wife's face. She seemed to become aware that I had caught notice and shook her head. "You have some slight anger, but not much," she explained indicating to the pink, and then her hand went to the immense green. "The light green is happiness, you have a lot of that, and the dark green is sadness, fear, and worry. You have so much of that. You seem to have just as much of that as the rage and hatred in him," she indicted to my evil partner.  
  
She stood up and walked over to a counter that was scattered with paper. She then grabbed a small stack and placed them in front of me.  
  
"These are blue prints, geometric layouts, and other mathematical and scientifically plans for future inventions and science projects that I had planned to do. I'll give you two hours for you to figure them out and see how well you do on these. Just a little IQ test, that's all," Bulma explained a little haughtily.  
  
She turned to Trunks and beckoned him to follow her. He grinned a tad bit fearfully and gave me an encouraging look. As he followed after her, I heard them talking lightly.  
  
"I highly doubt he's smarter than me, that brain machine is a bit sensitive," Bulma muttered.  
  
Trunks laughed quietly. "I never imagined you jealous of him before."  
  
The two picked at each other as they walked out of the lab and left me with the unconscious Vegeta. I shifted uneasily and stared at him in the buzzing silence. His face was so cold and his features showed such hardness and evil. My hand sub-consciously swept across my face. In the reflection of the machinery around me, I could tell that my eyes weren't as cold or heartless as his....but soon they would be again. I sighed and looked down at the sheets in front of me. A smile crept across my face as the once-upon-a-time-confusing instructions seemed to be child's play for me to figure out.  
  
"Like a puzzle," I muttered..  
  
EVIL VEGETA  
  
Giant gray teeth barred down at me. Rage and cold fury swept throughout my body as the beast called Uragiru towered before me. No wait, he didn't tower! No one towered before me, Prince of the Saiyjins, VEGETA! I heard something behind me, a stupid laughter. Kakerotto!! He floated there defiantly, his arms crossed and a cocky smirk playing on his dopey face. That bastard!! There'd be no way that he'd beat Uragiru! I was the most powerful! Me! ME!! I screamed in rage and sent my iron fist straight through the hideous beast's head. Blood and brain matter flew all over. It shocked the dimwit Kakerotto and splattered onto him and myself. I turned to him grinning and licked some of the red liquid off my face. Kakerotto screamed and began to fly away in terror. I laughed bravely and caught up to him in second.  
  
"Where's you God damn instant transmission?!" I spat at him.  
  
HA! The fool couldn't even talk, he was so terrified. Of course there'd be no one that he wasn't afraid of me. He'd be the first of the earthlings to go and then all the others. They'd scream in terror as I destroyed them one by one.  
  
I took Kakerotto by the shoulder and swung him into a nearby cliff. He could only stare in horror as I drew a gigantic piece of splintered rock from the mountainous cliff and sneered. He knew he was done for. I would win this time. No more third class scum!! His life would soon be over!! A maniacal laugh escaped my throat as the jagged, arrow-like rock drew back. Kakerotto could only whimper and shake like a frightened puppy.  
  
"Farewell Kakerotto...... say goodbye to this mud ball planet!"  
  
He trembled like a weakling child against my mighty hand.  
  
"W-wait Vegeta," he sputtered. "I- I-please....ple—"  
  
An awesome and torturous grin widened across my face. My teeth glistened in the daylight sun as I released my victim. He didn't fall to the earth as I unhanded him. I stayed stuck against the rock as my dagger stabbed through his chest and spiked him to his rocky coffin. His look of pure terror and defeat made my vicious heart leap with joy. What a way to go! I chuckled a bit and then burst into a fit of laughter. My mighty and victorious cackle echoed throughout the land and struck fear into the hearts of many. They would all soon pay, indeed, they would all soon pay!  
  
An evil grin crept across my face.  
  
NICE VEGETA  
  
I was finished with my "test" and I lay back and relaxed. Two hours was way too much time. I finished within the hour of course. My cheeks flushed as I realized that I was thinking much too arrogantly. I shook my head and glanced at the evil being on the table. A small smile played across his lips and my heart began to beat faster.  
  
What if he were actually awake? What he was just thinking of something terrible to do to me and others. That thought terrified me! I ran away.  
  
I found Trunks and Bulma in the living room watching TV together. I smiled at the peacefulness portrayed before me. Trunks saw me enter and gave a small wave. This caught Bulma's attention and she turned to me.  
  
"You're not—you're not done already, are you?"  
  
I smiled and nodded sheepishly. Bulma leapt up and snatched the papers from me.  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
And with that, she jumped up and ran from the room.  
  
"Somebody's a bit jealous," Trunks laughed.  
  
"I guess so," I replied somewhat lamely.  
  
Trunks leaned back on the couch and looked at me. I took a seat across from him and rested my head on my hand. After doing this, I realized that my glove was probably immensely dirty form all the action during the day and I immediately began to inspect the whiteness them.  
  
"The difference is like night and day," Trunks said.  
  
I looked up quizzically.  
  
"It's strange to think, that you are a side of the true Vegeta. When we get you two back together—"  
  
"If," I replied. He smiled tolerantly.  
  
"If we get you two back together, it'll be so weird to think that he has this side to him."  
  
I finished inspecting my gloves. They seemed quite clean, but I still wasn't about to rest me face on them. I mean, sure, when I was whole, I mainly wore gloves because I believed they made me look princelier and they offered a lot of protection, but my disgust with dirt and my sight obsession with neatness and cleanliness played a large role, too.  
  
"Trunks, I believe that myself and my other half are quite equal when we are together. It's just that normally, arrogance, ego, rage, and hatred, are easier to bow down to than happiness, love, and caring. When I am a whole form, I'm not completely out of control and I do not need to absolutely kill everything in sight. I'm not as balanced as everyone else, of course, but I am always there as well as the fact as my evil side is always there, too."  
  
Trunks gave a sideways turn of the head and laughed.  
  
"Ok, pop."  
  
He smiled and leaned back on the chair. What a nice boy. I wonder if he knew how strong he actually was. His past must have been so hard. Everyone was killed and he had to live his entire life in terror. He had his mother's strength, that was for sure.  
  
At that moment, his intelligent mother trotted into the room waving the papers in her hands disdainfully.  
  
"He's a genius. A GENIUS!!" A fiery triumph seemed to light up in her eyes. "These were inventions that not even my father was able to figure out! Vegeta even explained why the formulas would work and how a machine would react to certain experimentations!" She shook her head wildly.  
  
Trunks gave me a sneaky smile, but what surprised us more was Bulma's change of attitude. Before, she had been envious and upset by the fact that I was indeed smarter than her, but now she smirked arrogantly and eyes me with much interest. She took the papers back and shuffled them, then clearing her throat, she grinned almost evilly.  
  
"With your grand intelligence, I'm surprised you haven't asked me about the invention that mends and molds molecules and cells together," she said airily.  
  
I blinked in confusion.  
  
"Those formulas you gave me made perfect sense. I'm so glad you explained in detail why it would work, because.....that is part of the plan to the machine that will mold you and yourself back together again."  
  
My stomach dropped. My mouth went dry and my eyes widened. Trunks let out a disbelieving laugh.  
  
"Wow, so he basically figured out a way to put himself back together when that's not even what he wants to do. Tricky, Mom. Real tricky."  
  
My mouth hung open. I had figured out a way to re-form myself. The last thing I wanted to do! I wanted to cry out of sheer fear and numbness that I had created......but suddenly, there was no time for that. My senses suddenly kicked in and I felt an enormous power begin to raise up in the distance. My heart almost stopped and I looked to my son. His face was concentrated and he scowled.  
  
"Uragiru."  
  
EVIL VEGETA  
  
A blinding light shot through my eyes and I growled angrily. I tried to move my arms but my entire body felt numb and weighed down. Something had awakened me, but what? And why couldn't I move?! I forced my eyes open and was greeted by a spinning, nauseating world. I shook my head angrily. Nausea and illness was for the WEAK!! I concentrated everything to raise up my arms. They were chained down by weak metal straps, but that was nothing against me! I clenched my teeth and pulled as hard as I could. The tranq-thingies wouldn't tire me out! An angry growl escaped my throat and sweat broke out on my forehead. I heard the screws pop out against my powerful limbs.  
  
SNAP! SNAPS!  
  
The metal bars flew off! I sat up and squeezed my eyes shut to stop the stupid world from spinning. I leaned over and grabbed the metal bars around my ankles. No earth contraption would keep me down!! My numb fingers scratched and yanked at the shackles and I heard them creek and snap off, too! Success!! I flung my feet to the side of the table and leapt off.  
  
THUD!  
  
I let out an infuriated yell as my knees hit the linoleum floor. The stupid, piece of shit drugs had made me numb all over!! I began to slam my fist into the ground the ground over and over again. This would wake up my limbs!! The floor cracked and I could feel some blood run across my fingers. YES! I then began to punch my legs. Slowly I felt them begin to bruise and bleed. THERE!! That would teach them to fall asleep on me again! I slapped my feet around and after five minutes, those were awake again, too. I crawled to feet and ignored the slight pain. I straightened up and glared out the window. There was a power I sensed in the distance. A familiar power. The aura that had awakened me! URAGIRU!!  
  
My dream would now come true! I would kill him! I would destroy him and then take care of Kakerotto and the other earthlings! How grand! THEY WOULD ALL DIE!! I let out an amazing shriek of triumph and blasted through the wall of the dirty, cramped lab. Victory would soon be MINE!! 


	5. The battle begins

Chapter 5  
  
EVIL VEGETA  
  
Flying swiftly through the air awakened my senses and slowly brought my body back to life. The numbness wore off and I ignored the slight throbbing where I had beaten my limbs to wake up. They had become weak so they needed to be punished! I sneered as I found myself closer to Uragiru's power. What thrilled me even more was the fact that I could sense the other weakling fools approaching as well! HA! Didn't they know that their lives would soon be over? I'd kill them all! But first, Uragiru, or maybe them....no, the alien invader first.  
  
There he was. He just floated in the air like a big, gray terd. He turned his over-sized, ugly head to me and smiled with his rotting silver teeth and glared with his hideous yellow eyes. What a freak. I grinned at his stupidity and ogre ness and came to stop before him. He flexed his gray armor and spikes and crossed his supposedly muscular arms. For his size, they looked quite small.  
  
"Why hello there country bumpkin," he growled with a southern accent.  
  
My rage exploded.  
  
"How dare you compare me with these idiotic earthlings! I am a Saiyajin! Don't ever speak to me like that again, fool!!"  
  
What a bastard! I couldn't believe that he'd speak to me like that! He'd pay....THEY'D ALL PAY!!  
  
"So," he said, "you seem to be in good health at the moment. I thought that getting sliced in two would have you running home to mommy, but apparently you just got stupider."  
  
My eyes widened. WHAT.....He....THAT DAMN BASTARD!! He'd pay dearly! No....NO ONE TALKS TO PRINCE VEGETA THAT WAY!! I'd rip out all his organs! Choke him with his own intestine! Make him suffocate on his own BLOOD! My finger nails ripped through my gloves and tore into the palms of my hands and my teeth practically broke as I clenched them together. He could only stare at my rage. He was afraid! But soon, he would be terrified! Begging for his life he would be!  
  
I began to power up. My amazing and immense energy flowed throughout my awesome body and I sneered as evilly as I could. Sweat began to form on my face....but, my super-saiyajin power was not coming. Where the hell was my gold hair and green eyes?!? I pushed all my energy as far as it would go! Stars began to dart in front of my eyes and the veins in my temple throbbed, but my immense power wouldn't come! NO! WHY! I was not WEAK!! I roared with frustration making the nearby rocks crumble! And then, then, Uragiru laughed.  
  
"What's the matter?" He actually mocked me! "Can't find enough energy?"  
  
I howled with rage and flew at him. I drew back my fist and plowed it into his face. HA! His head snapped to one side. No one could withstand my power! But wait! His giant, clawed hand clutched my wrist! His filthy hand touched me!! What a piece of shit! He'd regret the day he ever—  
  
I found myself gasping for breath! He'd actually been able to plant his armored knee into my stomach! No! It wasn't over! Not by a long shot. He had no idea what he'd gotten himself into! What a fool! Did he actually think—  
  
BAM!  
  
My vision began to blur and I found myself shooting straight to the rocky ground below. A piercing pain had erupted in the back of my neck. I glared at the creature as I flew toward the rocks underneath me. He'd pay! He hadn't seen the last of my power. I wouldn't—  
  
It felt like hitting a brick wall. The ground met me and plowed through my body. I stared up at the sky for a moment. Everything turned blurry and I saw the armored bastard laughing. Rage flowed through me and I let out an angry growl.  
  
"I'll get you, you haven't won....."  
  
And then the sun went out.  
  
NICE VEGETA  
  
"Father! You have to fly! Come on!"  
  
"NNNOOO!!!!"  
  
I clung to the stair banister as my purple-haired son pulled me by my legs. I could make out Bulma shaking with suppressed laughter at the whole scene. Here was the situation. We sensed Uragiru's power and now my son had actually expected me to go and fight the monster with the others. We discovered that the other Vegeta had escaped and Trunks actually wanted me to fly along side him to the battle ground! How ridiculous! So, what did I do? I held on for dear life as he had both of my feet and tried to pull me off the stairway railing.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" He yelled through clenched teeth.  
  
"But he cut me in half! He'll kill me this time!" I wailed. "I won't be any help at all!"  
  
The door flew open to Capsule Corp and there stood all the other Z fighters. Trunks abruptly stopped pulling as I quickly stopped yelling, but still we stood there, my legs in Trunks hands and my arms wrapped around the railing. They all watched dumbfounded, a smile beginning to play on Goku, Krillen, and Yamcha's lips.  
  
"We, uh, heard yelling," Goku said while halfway smirking. "We thought that there might have been trouble."  
  
Suddenly, the banister began to creek and the nails that had been holding it to the wall snapped off. The railing went flying as did I and a gaping hole appeared where the nails once were. Bulma promptly stopped laughing and turned to me, who was on the floor and Trunks who stood with his hands in the pockets of his gray pants.  
  
"Way to tear the whole house down!" She yelled. "You could have woken up baby Trunks, you idiots!" She stood over me, hands on her hips, and not smiling. "Vegeta! You are going with them! They need all the power they can get and you will fly! So get up, stop whining about it, and leave this house!"  
  
We all stared while the house buzzed with a deafening silence. It was quickly disturbed by a wailing of a baby from upstairs. She closed her eyes and quickly turned on her heel.  
  
"Good luck boys!"  
  
She then stormed upstairs and we heard a door slam. Trunks and I looked at the others. Some were dumbfounded and others were shaking with laughter.  
  
"We, uh, we felt Uragiru's power," Goku explained. "We started to head toward him, but we felt another power approach him. I think it was the other Vegeta, so we decided that Uragiru could knock him out, we'd get you guys, and then we'd fight him together."  
  
Trunks became instantly serious and nodded. I could merely whimper. ...........  
  
I was flying! I was actually flying! In the air, with my own power, but.....not very quickly. I had my knees curled underneath me and my elbows against my knees. We flew only at about fifteen miles per hour, which was much different than the usual two hundred to three hundred miles per hour. I could sense the aggravation erupting from Piccolo and the annoyance from all the others. But they wanted me to fly, so this was what they received.  
  
It only took about an hour and a half to arrive at the scene. Below us sat the large beast on a rock waiting for us. About ten yards away lay my evil half embedded in the rock. My stomach lurched. It was like seeing myself dead. He lay unmoving as the sunlight beamed onto his face. What if he were dead. I had an almost sense of relief. We would not have to become one again, but I instantly felt guilty for wishing death upon him. It was cruel and cold wish one so close to me to die. I looked at the ground in shame.  
  
"Well, well," the monster spoke, "I get to destroy two princes now. I left the other one alive so that I may be able to torture them both together."  
  
We all descended to the ground. I felt like crying from the sheer terror of his words. What a horrible, spiteful creature he was. His yellow eyes and jagged teeth made me queasy. A chill ran over me and shook.  
  
"So what do we do?" Krillen asked. "Goku tried to fight him earlier and it didn't turn out too well."  
  
Goku turned to him. "Yeah he's strong, but Vegeta had interfered. I might have been able to defeat him."  
  
I looked to the ground again. I felt embarrassed by my out of control behavior and guilty that I could have caused Goku to die. I knew how kind he was, and I would never forgive myself if I caused his death. Besides Bulma and Trunks, he was the only one who seemed to trust me and be a friend to me.  
  
"Ok," Goku began, "I'll go fight him first. I'll get him tired, then we all attack. All of us," he added looking at me.  
  
I grinned shyly and allowed him to walk forward. He stood in front of Uragiru and the horrible beast stood up. He was at least seven or eight feet tall and towered over Goku. But the brave Saiyajin stood his ground and looked up at him.  
  
"I believe we still have a fight to finish," he said.  
  
Uragiru smiled coldly and blasted off into the sky. So it was an air battle he wanted? Hm? I watched closely. Goku wasted no time. I powered up to Super-Saiyajin and took off at the ogre. Goku was fast! He slid beneath him and pounded his fist several times into the beast's back. He let out a roar of pain and turned around slowly. Too slow! Goku's foot connected with his jaw. I smiled.  
  
Goku remembered how slow Uragiru was. All he had to do was keep laying down the hits and weaken the oaf. I also hoped that he remembered Uragiru's strength, though. All the alien monster needed was one hit to Goku's head and he'd have the advantage. My hands wrung to together as I watched in awe. Goku seemed to be holding his own! He'd laid down several hits in many vital spots. Uragiru was wearing down. We would win! The others knew it, too. For once, I could finally see why his friends were always so hopeful for Goku. He was an outstanding fighter with great confidence. I was always pessimistic of him while he fought, but now I could see why he won all his battles. He has an aura of hope and eagerness that explains why he never fails.  
  
Goku hovered above the beaten enemy. A few more hits to the back of the neck should do it. Uragiru would be no threat any longer. I waited and watched eagerly. Goku slowly raised up a fist and began to bring it down, but suddenly, from out of nowhere, a yellow beam of light flew up and hit Goku square in the chest. He flew back in pain and missed seeing the gigantic, gray hand swing down and connect with is head. Goku came crashing into the ground sending dust and rock flying all over. WE all gasped and yelled in surprise.  
  
Standing in the distance was Vegeta. His dead eyes narrowed viciously and a cold smile played on his lips. He crossed his arms and looked up at Uragiru.  
  
"It's not over yet, pal," he called up to him.  
  
Goku shot back up into the sky. Anger clearly coursed through him as he glared at my evil counterpart.  
  
"Vegeta!" He hollered. "Go away!"  
  
My half's eyes widened and he uncrossed his arms and growled in rage.  
  
EVIL VEGETA  
  
How dare that squirmy, little shit say that to me! Go away? GO AWAY?! I'll make him go away! Yeah! Straight to HELL!! I powered up and shot straight up to Uragiru. The wind whipped through my black, wondrous hair and I brought my fist back.  
  
"Watch this, Kakerotto!" I roared. "'Cuz your next!"  
  
My powerful fist flew forward. I would knock out every one of those gray teeth! His face would implode at the sheer energy coursing through my powerful limbs. HA! YES! The power of it all! My adrenaline rose, awaiting the force of impact. Uragiru's surprised face was going to be no more!  
  
I let out a mighty laugh, but I found myself stopped suddenly. Kakerotto had grabbed me around the middle! What? Sick, I didn't want some third class garbage touching me! My eyes bulged in rage as all my teeth bared. I brought my elbow back, hoping to plow it into his face. I missed! He was at an angle that I could not kick him or hit him. This fucking shithead!! I yelled in fury. I struggled, kicked out, and squirmed, but his disgusting arms were wrapped around my waist too tight. Suddenly a large shadow loomed over us and I stopped struggling. A bladed wrist swept forward and slashed Kakerotto's arm. Ha! That'd teach him. But a giant gray fist slammed into my head. We were both sent cascading to the ground.  
  
The other fools came running over. God dammit! I didn't want the idiots anywhere near me. Kakerotto pushed me off him. The nerve of the bastard! I turned and tried to punch him in the face, but the Namekian freak grabbed my arm! I didn't want that lizard anywhere near me, much less touching me! I growled and began to cuss him out. He slapped me in the mouth with is other hand.  
  
"I'll bite that right off you green puke!" I shrieked.  
  
The little scum bag Gohan ran to his father.  
  
"Dad, are you ok?" He asked stupidly as he inspected his third class baka father's arm.  
  
The idiotic Saiyajin actually had enough guts to glare at me.  
  
"I'll live Gohan, but I'm much weaker now."  
  
"You've always been weak Kakerotto," I hissed.  
  
Before I knew it, a hand whacked me in the back of my neck! What the fu— My vision dimmed and I slouched forward. Whoever did would pay dearly. They would be tortured terribly. I would see to it!  
  
NICE VEGETA  
  
Trunks's movement was swift. His hand slammed into the back of the enemy saiyajin's neck, rendering him unconscious. Goku wrapped his arm with a piece of cloth that Piccolo had ripped from his white cape. I sighed guiltily.  
  
"We need a plan," Tien said angrily.  
  
"We need something that he'll never expect, a distraction or something," Yamcha suggested.  
  
I looked at my evil twin. He'd almost got Goku killed. The arrogant little fool, yet that had always happened didn't it? I was always getting in the way and screwing everything up. Maybe, it was my time to repay everyone for their generosity and patience with my ego. I smiled slightly as a plan came to mind.  
  
"Here's what we do," I muttered softly. They all turned to look at me as I got on my knees and began to draw out a plan in the dirt. Leaning over they all watched.  
  
"I—I'll go on the attack," I said shakily, my mouth growing dry. "He won't expect it, but I won't be able to do much, just distract and surprise him. Gohan is the quickest and smallest. He maneuvers around him and sends him to the ground. Because Uragiru has such a large mass and is quite too slow to comprehend or attack, Gohan will be able to send him a surprise attack. Now after watching Goku fight him, he prefers the air because he has more space to maneuver around in. Once he's on the ground, we need to circle him in. The large fighters should float just barely above him, almost like a cage so he can't resume is position in the air. The others will attack him on the ground." I drew the pictures so it looked like Uragiru was covered in a small dome of fighters. "When he's beaten, we, or just you guys at least, blast him. The enclosed circle of all of our powers will surely crush and obliterate him. Got it?"  
  
I looked up at the others. A sort of stupefied grin was worn on all their faces.  
  
"Oh, you don't get it," I said. I lifted my foot and prepared to brush out the picture but Goku grabbed my arm.  
  
"We get it, it's just.....wow."  
  
"Yeah, when did you get so smart?" Krillen asked.  
  
I laughed sheepishly. "Oh, I've always been this smart. I've just never allowed it to come out, hee hee."  
  
I looked up at Uragiru. He was actually waiting patiently. My stomach churned with terror and I felt my knees begin to shake. I tried to move my legs, but they wouldn't budge. The others watched me expectedly, but after about five minutes I looked down at my feet.  
  
"What is it, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.  
  
A stupid, shaky grin crept across my face.  
  
"I—I can't move."  
  
Thud! They all landed on the ground hysterically. (Sweat Drop)  
  
Piccolo stormed over to me and grabbed me roughly by the shoulder strap of my armor. I looked at him with terror as he brought me back and wound up his arm.  
  
"WAIT PICCOLO!" I cried.  
  
But he hurled me up through the air as hard as he could. I flew straight at my fearsome enemy, screaming the whole time.  
  
Ok, I'm almost done. I really hope you like this version. (I hope that you liked the original, too!) Please review and let me know what you think. Sorry if the chapters are too short, I'll try to make them longer next time, ok! 


	6. Uragiru's defeat

Well, it's been about a year since I have written in fanfiction. I'm 18 now and I hope to at least finish this story. I don't know if I'll be doing any more, but I hope to become inspired again and continue as much as possible. Thanks.

CHAPTER 6

NICE VEGETA

"Wwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Arms flailing, mouth open, and legs kicking I flew through the air straight at Uragiru. The terror I felt as I flew toward the horrific beast was absolutely mind- numbing. I also suspected, though, that the shock of my weaker, cowardice self shooting straight at him actually did distract him. I was just too terrified to notice that my plan was possibly working.

He turned to me a bit too slow and I hit against his armored side. His surprised expression slowly relaxed as he realized that I was probably not in control of the situation. A large, toothy sneer cracked open on his face and he slowly raised an elbow. He was going to bring his jagged, spiked arm down on my head! A small whimper escaped my lips and a sudden rush of panic-stricken adrenaline sparked within me. His elbow rushed down and I suddenly found myself next to his other side. I had actually dodged! I had not even thought about it! I only reacted. An excited, short laugh escaped me. Uragiru turned slowly with an expression of pure rage and hatred. I gulped.

I knew that he would need to make another attack before Gohan had the chance to sneak in. I just did not know if I would be able to handle a blow from the brute. He slowly floated toward me. His appearance looked larger and larger as he approached. My body began to tremble uncontrollably.

It happened so fast. I barely felt the pain at first or saw Uragiru's body twitch as his leg connected with my side and sent me flying down. I knew that as I rushed toward the ground he had plenty of time to attempt a second attack, but it never came. I collided with a boulder on the ground and remained motionless. I cracked one eye open and peered into the sunny sky. Uragiru was moving quickly with a smaller form. Gohan was in a full, air battle with beast and he was successfully moving him lower and lower to the ground.

This young saiyajin was amazing in talent and courage. He truly was a grand fighter and deserved so much respect from all. A small smile formed on my lips as I watched the young one battle a creature four times his size.

Gohan swung his leg around the slammed the beast into the ground. Instantaneously the others surrounded him. He had no escape up or to the side. The fighters of earth had him covered. I sat up and watched with mounting anxiety and excitement. I knew that my friends would not fail. I knew that together they could destroy this monster for good.

A glowing ball of energy formed in all of their hands. Uragiru roared and tried to break through the protectors of earth, but they pushed him back down. I could see it was a struggle, though. I gathered up my energy and raised myself up. My ribs ached and my head pounded as I leapt off the ground and flew to the others. I helped force Uragiru down to the ground and concentrated on forming the energy in my hand. We were all ready now.

"On the count of three we fire!" I yelled. "Just make sure you do not hit each other with the energy!"

They nodded through their sweat and gathered more energy. Uragiru growled louder and tried to push through more.

"One!" I shouted. "Two…..THREE!"

Blinding light exploded in the dome of fighters and heat burst around us. I could feel a stab of terror at the thought of being incinerated, but I also knew that my friends would be careful and aim their beams away from me. Uragiru's pained cries could be heard faintly through the shrill crash of energy and it sickened me that he had to die this way and that I helped. But I thought to myself sadly that I had grown up doing this.

EVIL VEGETA

My neck was stiff as I awakened. What the hell had happened? I was confused at first, although that rarely happens since I am always on top of things, but I sat up to be greeted by blinding light. That really pissed me off! I didn't deserve to be blinded by some damn light as I woke up. Fuckers.

I stood quickly and stared ahead. The fighters that called themselves the "Z fighters" stood together as the last of their remaining light vanished. I squinted and could see a smoldering pile of ash in the middle of them all and my stomach sank. It plummeted straight down to my goddamn boots. The usual feeling of heat rose up through me and I felt myself begin to shake with fury. If those bastards did what I think I think they did…..well, let the torture begin.

I blasted form the ground and rushed to the scene. I landed among them with a wondrous air of power and strength. Even the dirt around me seemed to blow away from my mighty strength. I could see the fear, no, Terror in their eyes as I glared at them all. Then, looking down I saw what remained of MY kill. The dumb shit Uragiru was no more. NO MORE!

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" I screamed. "I WAS TO FINISH HIM OFF!"

Ha! You should have seen their faces! The terror, the awe, the sense of uncontrollable fear! YES! Bow before my strength weak earthlings!

"You will all die now!"

My bloodshot red eyes turned to my miserable, stupid half as he stood shaking behind the freak Kakerotto. His moronic dim face that matched me, yet was so different, infuriated me beyond belief. I leapt at the Vegeta with the weak personality and cowardice. I laughed mightily as I grabbed his shoulders and pounded him up and down against the ground. BREAK HIS SKULL! The ecstasy I felt as I heard him cry out and claw at my arms weakly was so appealing. But then…he was quick….a flash of purple hair and a flat side of a sword was the last thing I saw.

NICE VEGETA

I did seriously consider crying at this moment, but I swallowed my tears and sat up, caressing the back of my head. Everything had happened too fast. My plan worked in killing another living creature while I actually helped and my psychotic twin almost beat my head in. I sighed and stood up. Trunks stood before me as he calmly slid his sword back into its sheath.

"Thank you, Trunks."

"Of course," he replied. "We really need to do something about him."

The fighters heaved a sigh of exhaustion and looked at each other. They had no idea how to solve this problem of two Vegetas, but unfortunately, I did. Even tying to pull the words out to tell them was an extreme struggle, but I knew I had to. I had done enough brave things during the day…one more wouldn't kill me. I hoped.

"Um," I began. "Actually, I was able to help Bulma create some blue prints to, er, mold him and me back together."

A smirk appeared on Piccolo's face and he shook his head.

"Why couldn't the whole Vegeta use you more often? He needs to use his head more."

Ha Ha. The others had a good chuckle, but as for me, I could only give a weak smile over the thought of being forced back together with the evil creature lying on the dirty ground before me.

Well, after about two years of writing nothing I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon. It feels good to be writing again! YAY!


	7. To unite again

CHAPTER 7

NICE VEGETA

I had actually managed to fly myself back to capsule corp. My stomach kept flipping in awkward directions for the entire flight home. A deep terror and anxiety would swell up within me, sink, and me then rise up again like an oncoming attack of the stomach flu. None of the others knew how this contraption I had thought up would work. They did not know how painful it would actually be. So we flew to my house, and as we approached I swear my stomach could have emptied. In the amount of time that we were gone Bulma and her father had built it. I felt like curling up and crying right there, but instead I landed on the ground in the backyard with shaky knees and stared at it.

The machine was a giant glass-like, egg shaped dome. It was held above the ground by many wires and metal gears that buzzed and hummed. Spiraling onto the ground about fifteen feet away was hook like wires with dangerous electrodes sticking out of the ends. There were about eight of these wires strung out from the machine. I looked at it while my companions stared in awe. This was my creation. I had destroyed myself by thinking up this machine.

I felt Bulma move to my side. She took my hand I felt a wave of relief sweep over me. She knew the horror I felt and she knew the pain that this machine would cause. Yet I knew that she would still make me endure it. It saddened me that I might possibly never feel this emotion to her again. It gave me deep grief that quite possibly I would never feel any of these strong emotions of love or friendship that I had felt for these past few hours. My stare moved from Bulma to the evil prince slung over Piccolo's shoulder. If only I had enough hate and evil within me to kill my evil half at that moment, but I knew I could not and I knew that no one else would either. I knew and understood that I was more of burden to my friends with my weak power level and cowardice actions, just as the evil Vegeta was a burden with wild actions and crude behavior. I understood that my good life had come to an end and that I would have to become the full Vegeta again.

I explained all this to my friends so they didn't have to feel guilty about forcing me into this. I did not want them to feel like they were doing something cruel or torturous to me. I no longer wanted to feel the sadness of leaving them, so I turned to Bulma and allowed her to instruct me what to do.

Piccolo laid the passed out prince on the ground by the eight wires near the large dome machine. Bulma crouched next to him nervously and began to attach each electrode to his arms, legs, face, chest, and back. Trunks came and stood next her in case he awoke in a frenzy, which, unfortunately he deiced to do at that exact moment.

EVIL VEGETA

My body felt numb as feeling returned to certain parts. I could hear distant voices and let me tell you what, that really pissed me off! I forced my eyes open and the blinding sun pierced my head! I let out an angry hiss and covered my eyes quickly.

"What the hell!" I hollered.

I could feel sharp somethings gripping my skin and I sat up quickly. I heard that bitch Bulma gasp and scatter away quickly. I opened my eyes again to see a shimmering blade in front of eyes. My blurry vision cleared up and I could see my bastard son glaring at me as he pointed the sharp piece of shit in face my. That slimy little shit! I decided to kill him slowly when my energy returned, but instead I glared at him with a twisted smirk.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Trunksy. What's new?"

He didn't smile nor move. "You aren't going anywhere. You're weak, surrounded, and totally outnumbered, so sit there like a good boy and don't move."

Rage exploded within me and I stood up quickly. That little shit called me weak! He'd pay dearly for that! How dare he tell me what to do! I ignored these pincher wires attached to me and stepped forward. And amazingly enough, this weak, purple-haired bastard flipped his sword to the flat edge of his weapon and raised it high up above his head.

"Father! Sit down and stay down!"

With a fiery fury in his blue eyes he quickly swung down his sword, slamming into my right kneecap and shattering the bone. My rage was swept away by the blinding pain that seemed to numb my whole body! How could a weak, "kind-hearted", half saiyajin shithead like him break my knee! His FATHER'S KNEE! That bastard! That sneaky treacherous shit! I gripped my wounded cap and held in my outbursts of pain. I couldn't let these cowardice earthlings know the agony I was in.

"W-wow Trunks!" The midget asshole Krillen shouted. "No one saw that coming."

"Yeah," he replied shakily. Even he was amazed by his sudden anger. "I just knew that he would say something that would really have pissed me off."

My damned world seemed to fade in and out of a hazy gray. The intense pain in my knee made it difficult to focus on anything. I could only lie there and listen to the voices of my weak, cowardice neighbors nearby.

"So now that we have mean Vegeta all hooked up and ready to go, we need to get nice Vegeta into the tank," bitch girl explained.

Through my hazy vision I saw the blue-haired wench lead my weak partner to a large, clear egg-shaped tank. She pressed a button, an invisible glassy door opened, and the weak Vegeta crawled in. Bulma closed it up and stood outside the tank. I would have laughed at the idiot saiyajin prince's terrified expression if I weren't in so much pain. The human bitch stood outside the tank and explained slowly the process that we were in for. This really enraged me and beat me down. I would be combined with this weakling again and it sickened me.

"Now Vegeta," she explained to him. Why she didn't explain to me, too? That pissed me off to no end! "I'm going to press a button that fills this tank with a blue, translucent liquid. As you know this liquid will make it possible for the electrical current that surrounds him to travel into you. As you also know, you'll be able to breathe in this liquid so make sure to relax and inhale it. Now Vegeta……"

She hesitated as if scared to go on. God damnit, humans are so cowardly! But even her hesitation made my stomach uncomfortable.

"To start the process," she lowered her voice to avoid my hearing it, but saiyajin ears are strong. Duh bitch! "A full charge of extremely dangerous voltage will be forced on your other half. After this, he will be broken into particles, forced through the wires attached to him, thrown into the same tank as you where there will also be a dangerously high amount of voltage. Than, you two will be molded back together, and one whole Vegeta."

I raised my head up and stared at the psychotic bitch. She was mad! An absolute crazy! And I could see from my partner's expression that he would agree. One of the earthlings behind me muttered "Shit."

I would agree with that fucking prick, too. Shit! And I was going to be in a lot of it!

"You bastards can't do this!" I yelled. This burst of energy shot pain throughout my right leg. "You thought I was sick? You bastards!"

No one said anything. This process was going to be long and painful. Then my weak half asked an awful and sickening question.

"We can die from this, can't we?"

Through blurry eyes I saw Bulma turn away. That weak slut couldn't hide anything. Her expression said definitely yes.

"Ssshhhiittt." I muttered as I gripped my knee.

These horrible idiots were going to ruin me. I was either going to die or be pushed back together with this weak, emotional wreck of a saiyajin. Goddamn….my life sucked.

NICE VEGETA

"I don't want to do this," I moaned.

An intense expression of pain and grief swept over Bulma's face. I felt awful for lying this guilt on her now, especially after I explained that I understood, but she should have just told me it would be fine and painless. I knew from thinking up this contraption it would be quite painful, but I thought that she and her father would find a way to make it better and tolerable. Obviously I was wrong.

"Vegeta, I really do feel terrible for doing this, but….."

Goku stepped forward and stood next to Bulma. He gave me a warm and confident smile.

"Vegeta," he spoke, "you have really proven that you can be brave without that darker side to you. We know you can be helpful. But we need the whole Vegeta back. To help fight the evils of this universe we need the full strength, courage, stamina, and intelligence of the whole Vegeta. You've proven to us that you're brave, we just need you to find that courage for this last thing."

Oh Goku. What a great speaker. I could only look down at him through the tough glass with awe and wonderment. I glanced at Bulma. Her eyes appeared to be watery as if she were about to cry.

"Vegeta. It was great to finally see the entire kind side to you, but I fell in love with the whole Vegeta. I love the arrogance, pride, confidence, and his kindness. I need you to merge into him again and show me all these sides. I care for you so much. I care for all of you, the entire you. Do you understand?"

Yes, I understood, but it didn't make it hurt any less. I was just one half to her. She needed the whole Vegeta by her side. Who was I to keep that from her?. I closed my eyes and took a nervous breath and nodded.

"Of course," I almost whispered. "Go ahead."

"Oh come on!" I heard my evil self yell. He lay on the ground holding his fractured knee. His face was pale and his eyes were heavy as if he just woke up. Obviously the pain was immense for him to show such weakness. His fear was unhidden and this terrified me. If he was frightened, then I knew that this situation was worse than I could have imagined.

"You stupid weakling!" He continued. "They could kill us you DUMBASS! I'll destroy all of you if you do this to me! You can't put me back together with him!"

The fighters glared at him and said nothing. Bulma made her way to a control panel on the side of the machine. My stomach churned with terror as I watched. She pressed some buttons and a loud hiss rang through the tube. Along the bottom of the tank blue liquid shot out and quickly began to rise up. A panic took over and I scuttled to the side where Bulma was.

"I-I don't want to do this! Turn it off!"

Bulma put her hand to the glass.

"You need to relax. As soon as your head goes under, go ahead and breathe in deep. It'll feel really cool, trust me."

The blue fluid was up to my waist now. The "ceiling" to this egg-shaped dome was about two feet above me. Every part of my body trembled. The water was quite cool and my numbing terror sent chills throughout all my limbs. Soon the blue was to my shoulders. I sculled the water and tried desperately to keep my head above the liquid. I could hear Bulma telling me to go under, but I was unable to. I was finally forced under when the entire tank filled and even then I cupped my hands over my mouth and nose and held my breath. I could see Bulma angrily pounding the glass, telling me to take a breath but my lungs refused. I had no courage left to take a simple breath. I could feel the world spinning as my lungs screamed for air. I was going to die, right in the tank. This thought, the thought of drowning, was unbearable. I gasped in quickly and began to cough. The blue liquid swept through my lungs and out again. My head cleared up quickly and every breath I took made a cool stream of fluid slide in and out of my lungs. I was a GENIUS!

EVIL VEGETA

There was my prick twin floating in the blue liquid having the time of his worthless little life. I laid on the dirty ground of the Capsule Corp. as these weak humans prepared to ruin my life. A cold rage pulsed through me, as I knew I was defeated. I would get my revenge, though. They would all PAY!

The stupid woman tapped on the glass of the tank. My idiot twit of a twin looked at her. Obviously the fool could still hear her.

"Ok, Vegeta, are you ready?"

The idiotic goofy expression that had held his face before now turned into a deep terror. Yep, come back to reality, little boy, you're life is about to become hell. Bulma turned to me and gave me a pitied stare.

"You won't get away with this," I growled.

Her stare hardened. "He will protect me from you," she replied gesturing to the Vegeta in the tank. I laughed as harshly as I could.

"We'll see."

Her hand slowly turned and hovered over a large red button. My heart beat faster and I felt the sweat begin to pour down my face. No! I wasn't fucking ready for this new life of pure power and arrogance to end! This rage kept me going and now he would control it again. My stupid other half, the "nice" Vegeta's eyes were glued to her hand. He knew that his end had come as well. Time seemed to stop as her finger lowered. A deep tension was building. Everyone waited in anticipation and fear at what was about to happen. These earth pigs were going to take joy in seeing my pain. Damn them! DAMN THEM!

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! YOU'LL ALL DIE WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!"

Then, her finger lowered, and the button was pressed.


	8. Together again

Chapter 8

EVIL VEGETA

The dirty wench's finger pressed the obnoxiously large, red button. There was nothing at first and a sneer almost made it to my face as I thought that my idiotic twin and his lover's plan went straight to hell, but of course, I was very wrong.

There was an annoying buzz for about three seconds then blinding pain. These horrible wires clipped to my skin sent bolt after bolt of high-energy electricity. My skin felt like it was going to fry right off! Only screams of pain and anguish could come from me, not even one curse or threat could be uttered from my mouth. I thought, though, I thought of my revenge I'd have toward these ingrates. The voltage seemed to become more and more intense. Every part of my body shook and twitched from the agonizing power being pushed throughout my body. I could only hope that the same thing was happening to the moron in the tank. My spastic eyes managed to glance up and see him screaming from within the blue liquid.

Soon my ears could hear nothing but awful ringing. My eyes rolled back and forth wildly and my body felt as if it were being set on fire. I could hardly get a breath in and all I wanted to do was die right then to end the horrendous pain. Then suddenly, as if my wish came true, my head felt like it was shutting down. A painful and aching numbness gripped me as the electrical currents rushed through my body and I felt nothing anymore. Life almost seemed to disintegrate and I felt a sickening snapping as I thought my body was burning to ashes. One thought stayed in my head, and that was revenge. Revenge for what these pricks did to me.

NICE VEGETA

Bulma pushed the large red button and all of my senses went numb. Not with pain, not yet, but with the terror of impending doom. I could do nothing but stare at my evil twin with terrified anticipation.

A loud humming came from the control panel surrounding the tank and after about three seconds the dark prince on the ground started to twitch horribly and yell out in agony. I hardly had time to react to this, because right away an awful jolt of pain rang throughout my body. The blue liquid felt like it was boiling and indeed it was. Small streams of bubbles surrounded me as I felt my body go into deep spasms. I cried out and gasped for air, choking on the blue fluids. I thought that I would surely start on fire. My head throbbed as jolts of pain cut through me like jagged knives. Oh how I wanted it to stop! How could my friends just stand there and watch?

But through the monstrous pain a deep sadness followed. I knew that this was the end of me. I would be buried under all the rage and hatred of the beast lying before me. I would never feel the loving emotions toward Bulma or my friends as much as I did now. I thought that the awful pain and crushing sadness would end my life right there, but still I had to endure the torture.

Looking out through the streaming bubbles I could see my evil twin writhing on the ground. It almost looked like smoke seemed to sweep off of him. Then suddenly his body burst into millions of tiny particles and was swept into the wires. My machine was working. As soon as all of his dust was gone the voltage within the tank became much worse. I screamed in agony as my mind and body no longer worked. The pain was too much. The immense power of voltage was causing the cells and particles of the evil Vegeta to merge into my body. It was causing us to melt into one and it was an absolutely painful process. My mind and body could no longer endure it. All of me gave up and I slowly sank into unconsciousness. I couldn't fight off the pain or the evil that crept back into me.

VEGETA

My eyes slowly opened as I took some shallow breaths. Confusion hit me first, then horrible pain. My eyes squeezed shut again as I moaned and bit my lip. All of my body ached and twitched uncontrollably with pain. My right knee throbbed, though, not as painful as before. Before when I was….evil. The confusion cleared up a bit as I remembered what had just happened, yet, I had memories from both minds and I remembered the thoughts and feeling expressed on both sides.

Making sure not to move quickly I opened my eyes slowly again and glanced around. I was inside the tank, but I wasn't floating in liquid. I was completely wet, but I was lying on the bottom of the tank. The blue fluid was emptied and I had obviously just awoken from my pain-ridden unconsciousness. I moved my head slightly up and quickly coughed up a pool of blue liquid from my lungs. It seemed like forever, but eventually I emptied out all of it. A cool breeze drifted over my body as the glass door to the tank opened. I didn't look up to see who it was. I was far too exhausted and I already had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Vegeta?" Bulma spoke softly.

I answered with a simple "mm-hm?"

"Are you ok?"

God, what a ridiculous question. Sometimes I wondered if this girl was actually smart or just pretended to be. I wanted to respond to her like "yeah, I'm fucking great. All I needed was a good jolt of electricity in me that was three times more painful than Kakerotto's spirit bomb." But I simply said, "I'll live."

I couldn't just sit there with the dumbass earthlings staring at me so I slowly rolled to my side and sat up. I grimaced as pain shot throughout me like a hot cattle prod and I grabbed my right knee. It clearly wasn't broken anymore, obviously because my "nice" side hadn't been injured, but it definitely hurt like hell. My thoughts felt as if they were as blurred as my eyes. I felt short jumps of anger toward dumb comments and thoughts, but I also felt like crying or running away from this whole situation, as well. I swept some blue fluid from my eyes and shook my head.

"I just want to go to bed," I whispered.

Obviously the separation of my emotions were not under control and I just wanted to be left alone as well as coddled like a child by Bulma. Luckily, the others got the clue, made sure everything was ok, and flew in their separate directions. Of course, the brat Gohan and Kakerotto had to help me and bring me into Capsule Corp. That cursed Kakerotto, what a good bastard friend.

………

Two days passed after the incident and I believed that I had a good handle on my actions and emotions. Obviously Bulma did not. She invited that loud mouth Chi-Chi over one day while I was "sleeping" in the room next door. Of course I heard their whole conversation.

"So how's he doing," Chi-Chi asked nosily.

"Physically he's fine," Bulma replied. "But it's funny. Since his two personalities were separated for a while he still has to balance them. One minute he'll be totally pissed off and throwing a huge fit, then right after, he'll laugh it off, give me a big hug and kiss me. It's kinda cute, but he'll balance everything out pretty soon."

With my ear against the door I could feel a hot blush coming across my face. Cute was I? Whatever. What a close-minded wench. I flopped down on the bed and rolled onto my side angrily. She didn't know anything. I glanced down at my clean fingernails and smiled. A slow happiness welled up inside of me and I grinned. My hands were so clean. Everything about me was quite clean and perfect. Bulma was right about me, I was cute.

So, that's it then. The remake is finally complete! I hope that you liked this one and I would love to hear some of your comments. Hopefully I shall update a new story soon. Just give me some encouragement, ok! Thanks!


End file.
